zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Stacey Dillsen
This article is about the recurring character that debuted in season 3. For information about Stacy from season 1, see here. 'Stacey Dillsen '(Abby Wilde) is a fictional recurring character in the Zoey 101 series. She appears throughout seasons 3 and 4. Personality She is very unfortunate and always had bad luck, despite virtually doing nothing bad to anyone. Up until Chasing Zoey, Stacey had trouble pronouncing words with the letter "S" in them. Her lisp goes away after Mark accidentally runs into her in Michael's car. She got her lisp back overtime, as revealed in iCarly, in which Stacey is the only Zoey 101 character to make an appearance on. Stacy is a very kind and unpopular girl. Practically no one at PCA befriends her. Her hobby is creating things using cotton swabs and white glue. She isn't so good at yoga as seen in Michael Loves Lisa because she was taken out with her foot stuck behind her head, spraining her right lute. She also has a crush on Logan. She shares similar traits to Melissa (see The Election), but instead of pronouncing her S's as "th". she pronounces them as "sh", and instead of having a crush on Chase, she has a crush on Logan. At the end of the series Stacey Dillsen could talk normally. Zoey 101 Stacey appears as a kind person, but none of the other students seem to befriend her or show any interest in her. She has a huge crush on Logan Reese, a main character in the show. List of appearances #Chase's Girlfriend #The Great Vince Blake #Michael Loves Lisa #Zoey's Balloon #Quarantine #The Radio #Paige at PCA #Dance Contest #Favor Chain #Zoey's Ribs #The Curse of PCA #Son of a Dean #Miss PCA #Logan Gets Cut Off #PCA Confidential #Goodbye Zoey #Trading Places #Fake Roommate #Alone at PCA #Rumor of Love #Anger Management #Walk-a-Thon #Vince is Back #Dinner For Two Many #Coffee Cart Ban #Roller Coaster #Chasing Zoey ''iCarly Stacey is a featured character in the ''iCarly episode "iStart a Fanwar", where she has now become a Creddie fan. She explains that she had gotten over her lisp, but it came back. Stacey returned in the episode "iHire an Idiot", where she tries to become an intern. She once again mentions her obsession with cotton swabs and white glue. When rejected by Carly, Stacey is defended by Freddie, and she comments, "No, it'sh okay; thish alwaysh happensh". Although she wasn't exactly seen, her name can be spotted in the comments section for Nevel's smoothie and creamed corn video in the episode "iPity the Nevel", where she uncharacteristically yells, "Stupid video!! Nevel is still the worst person alive!!!". In a video posted on iCarly.com, Stacey appeared again, where she explains that she recently graduated from PCA. She displayed some of her cotton swab artwork. She also annoyed Spencer Shay by answering all of his questions with words that had an "S" in them. In the segment, she claims that her favorite dip is Salsa, and her favorite writer is Shakespeare, and she spends her summer in Space Camp where her parents sent her. Her favorite food is tied between Spaghetti and Sesame and String Cheese. Unfortunately, because all of these have S's in theme, the constant sound of her lisp proved too much for Spencer. She ends the segment after Spencer runs off with the iconic "Sassafras Tea" song from Logan Gets Cut Off and Goodbye Zoey. ''Sam and Cat'' Stacey makes a cameo appearance in Sam and Cat, where Cat Valentine (from Dan Schneider's hit show, Victorious) finds out online that Stacey had hit her head on a pipe while singing the "Sassafras Tea" song when two men are transporting it across a street while she was riding her bike. She is apparently in college now at San Francisco State (or rather, Shan Franshishco Shtate). Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Recurring characters Category:Female characters